Home Is Where The Heart Is
by WrittenInTheStars14
Summary: This was once my home. Now, it was just another abandoned home on Tatooine. No one cared about it, no one noticed it, no one even payed any attention to it. Except for me. Post-ROTJ oneshot


**Short post-ROTJ oneshot in Anakin's POV. **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

><p>This was once my home. Back when I was a kid, it was a wonderful place - or at least to me it was. This place was a haven from all the burdens that came with the world outside of my room. It saved me from the chores of slavery, the constant nagging of Sebulba, and let me just be a kid. Sadly, that was a luxury that most kids on Tatooine didn't have, but my home let me be one even if it was only for a while.<p>

I looked around from my spot at the threshold of the front door. I recalled every dent in the walls, every mark on the doors, every crack in the floor… I walked forward with shaky legs, my eyes examining every single detail of my old home.

Memories flooded my mind as I lightly brushed my fingers across the kitchen table. I remembered the first time C-3PO started to walk. He crashed into walls left and right, but it was still one of my proudest moments. Then I remembered how my mother would always kiss my head and tell me to "never let the world change who you are," before I left for Watto's every day. And every day I would say her words to myself over and over. I never let the burdens get to me too much, never let Sebulba make me change myself, never let _anyone_ make me change who I was.

I sat down on a chair next to the table. I could almost see Qui-Gon, Padme, Jar Jar, my mother, and a 9-year-old version of myself sitting at this table.

An _innocent_ 9-year-old me...

I remembered how I had wanted to be a Jedi so bad back then. Now, of course, I had _always_ wanted to be a Jedi...until I turned 25. I still wanted to be a _good_ Jedi, but I wasn't sure if I could live up to everyone's expectations and keep Padme alive. So, I did the rash and stupid thing and became Darth Vader and ultimately killed Padme.

Obiwan had attempted to talk some sense into me, but wound up leaving me to die on the ashen shores of Mustafar instead… Oh, Obiwan... He was my master...my brother! Sometimes, during all those hellish years stuck in that bloody suit, I wish I _had _died that day. It would have been much better if I'd died. Granted, I wouldn't have fulfilled the prophecy and brought balance to the Force, but I could've saved the galaxy from a whole lot of pain and bloodshed. Maybe Palpatine would have been killed and the galaxy would have actually been in peace. Maybe so many Jedi wouldn't have died. Maybe Mace wouldn't have died. Maybe…maybe _I_ wouldn't have died that day.

I remember the day on Mustafar like it happened just yesterday. Anakin Skywalker died that day and Vader took his place. My brotherhood with Obiwan died, and Vader's lust for his blood took its place. _Hope_ died that day, and a living hell took its place.

I walked from the kitchen into my old bedroom. It was weird walking back inside it after all of these years. There were no random wires, tools, metal scraps, and gears scattered across the floor; there was no un-finished C-3PO sitting in the corner; there was no mother standing in the door telling me to clean my room, and I wasn't explaining that everything was sitting in a "specific order." I smiled as I thought about how my mother would think I was just making that excuse up, when really... Well, when really I _was_ making it up. I just never admitted to it.

Oh, my mother. I missed her. Even though I strolled the lands of the Force now, my mother didn't. She wasn't a Force-sensitive. I wish she was... I walked out of my room and swallowed hard as I spotted the open door that lead to where my mother's room had been. Though it had been almost 30 years since she'd died, it still sent daggers through my heart to think of her.

I fought tears as I remembered the night she died. The night when I had...I had killed – no, _murdered_ – an entire camp full of Tusken Raiders. I closed my eyes shut and swallowed painfully as regret immediately washed over me, again. I had only told Padme, Palpatine, and Obiwan about that night. I told Padme immediately, and I even told Palpatine before I told Obiwan. Obiwan had obviously been disappointed, but all he had done was pat my shoulder before pulling me into a hug (which was _very_ rare for him).

I sighed as another glowing, blue hand was placed on my shoulder. I knew it was Obiwan.

"It's odd," I started, my voice barely above a whisper. "Being here again."

Obiwan sighed. "I know what you mean. I felt the same way when I visited the Jedi Temple after I died."

"I…I didn't think there was anything left of the Temple." I looked over at Obiwan.

He shrugged. "There wasn't much left. Mainly just empty, ruins full of rotting skeletons. The Emperor didn't even care enough to have the bodies removed after…after the Purge."

"I didn't even know." I murmured. "There was so much that I didn't know. I didn't even know I had a son for _nineteen _years. _Nineteen,_ Obiwan."

"You couldn't have known, Anakin. That _was_ the point of hiding Luke and Leia." Obiwan told me gently.

"That's just it! You had to _hide_ my own children from me!" I sighed, closing my eyes. "I did so many terrible things…"

"Anakin, listen to me," Obiwan said, turning me so I faced him as he placed both his hands on my shoulders. "I'm not proud of what you did. But I _am_ proud of your last actions. All these years, I held on to the hope that you would find the good man I knew. And you did. You killed Palpatine and fulfilled the prophecy."

Even in death, I had to death with that cursed prophecy.

Obiwan then smiled. "_But_ you also brought back my brother. And that is more important than any prophecy."

I smiled, on the brink of tears. "Thank you." It came out in a strangled whisper.

He pulled me into a hug and that was the moment where it felt like the galaxy was _truly_ at peace…

* * *

><p><strong>Hope y'all liked it! I know it's short, but…oh well.<strong>

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED**


End file.
